


Princes By Day - Pirates By Night

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Duchess Kuchel, F/M, Gen, King Kenneth, M/M, Pirates AU, Prince Farlan, Prince Levi - Freeform, Princess Isabel - Freeform, Royalty AU, female Hanji, mermaid eren, prince erwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erwin Ackerman are princes. But they have a secret. They like to be pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dirty." 

"Rascals." 

"Menaces." 

"Scoundrels." 

"Pirates are indeed scoundrels, brother." Levi says to his brother. 

"Pirates are disgusting and evil." 

"Indeed." says a voice behind the two boys. 

The two turn and see their uncle, "Uncle Kenny." 

"Hi boys, afternoon tea? May I join?" asks the King of the country, their uncle, and the ruthless enemy of pirates. 

"Of course uncle." says his nephew Erwin Ackerman. Erwin is the second oldest of the sibling princes, the tallest of the three and the one that looks the most different. 

"Thank you, now what were you boys saying?" 

"Just thinking of Farlan," says Levi, the youngest and shortest brother, "How he's out battling pirates at sea." 

"Yes, your elder brother may seem far now but you two will be ascending to battling pirates soon enough. I know you'll be bound to run into each other." 

Erwin was going out to sea this year, Levi, next year. Levi knew the chances of seeing his brothers at sea and it didn't make him feel better. But thinking of being out on sea, excited Levi beyond explanation.

 "Kenneth?" called Levi and Erwin's mother, "Some Dukes are here to meet with you." 

"Ah yes," Kenny said standing, "I will be going boys, thank you for the talk and tea."  

As Kenny walks away, Levi looks at his brother and they burst out laughing.

" _Tank you for the talk and tea boys!_ " Erwin mimics.

" _Your brother may be far but you'll know he's not dead when you get out there yourself._ " Levi says. His smile falling into his usual blank expression.

Erwin's quiet too and they sit before a servant comes in and collects their cups and plates.

"Come on." Erwin says standing up, let's head out today."  

 "Mom said she wanted us to stay here until the royal tailor's got here." 

"When have you ever waited for those pompous dolts in your life?"  

"Fine, let's go." 

 

In town, walked around two nonsuspicious boys who wore normal rag clothes and slightly dirty faces.

"Did you have to fucking put shit on my face?" Levi hissed.

"It ain't shit, just dirt to look normal."  

"Dirt and shit are quite the same." the three Ackerman brothers had become use to blending in town ever since they were little. 

"Where are we going first?"  

"Let's head to Marcia's place, I've been needing some new paints." Levi said, "Good old fashion paints, not those dull ones Kenny gets." 

"Alright. I haven't seen Petra and the others in a while."  

 

When they get to Marcia Ral's small convenient store, her cousin Petra, Petra's boyfriend Oluo, and they're friends Eld and Gunther are sitting outside the store on the curb playing cards.

"Eh! Princess!" Gunther calls to Levi.  

"Shat the fawk up." Levi says getting into his 'villager voice' something Farlan used to call it. 

"It's good to see you guys." Erwin was never good at the villager voice.

"Same," Petra says placing a card down, "you here to hang or you grabbin somethin?"  

"Both." Levi said walking towards the door to the shop, "I'll be out in a minute."  

Erwin watched Levi disappear into the shop, he reminded him so much of Farlan. "Eh, you heard'a the pirates lately?" 

Erwin looked at Eld, "Nah, what?" 

"Them pirates are getting nasty." Petra chimed.

"A whole crew running in every week." Oluo says for the first time since they arrived, "Barbaric bastards. Never touch the people though." 

"They get so loud at night, can barely get me sister to stay asleep." Marcia says at the door.

"Damn." Erwin mumbles, "Aren't any of Kenneth's guards doing anything?" 

"They try. But a few guys who tried to provoke them, dead. But like said, the pirates wouldn't touch anyone. So I'm guessing the pirates won't attack if they aren't provoked. Haven't actually seen the guards lately." Petra said. 

Inside the shop, Levi stood holding some painting, he grinned hearing his friends talk.

At night, Levi sat in a bath and watched as his older brother walked in and washed his face. "When are you sleeping?" Erwin asked. 

"Soon." 

"I'll believe that." 

"You go to bed now and I'll come tuck you in soon." Levi said leaning back. 

"Shut up." 

"Seriously though, don't worry." Levi said, "I'll go to sleep soon." 

"Fine, but I won't stand for your stylist complaining about your eye bags." 

"He'll always complain about something." 

Erwin turns to Levi, grabs him a towel, puts it up and Levi stands. 

"Thanks, go get some sleep." Levi says wrapping the towel around. 

"Alright dad." 

Erwin turns and walks out of Levi's room and to his own room across the hall. 

Levi watches him and closes his eyes. He loved Erwin a lot. Especially after Farlan left.

But some secrets were better left kept.


	2. Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes secrets can't help but escape.

Outside, the cold air drew in and shook window shutters and left goosebumps on children.

The wind smelt like the sea and danced like gypsies.

The sun had drawn back hours ago and the king slept soundly along with knights. 

The day was gone and no longer belonged to King Ackerman. The moon reigned now and it belonged to the pirates. 

The night meant freedom. The night meant mischief. 

The night meant Levi Ackerman was no longer a prince.

The night meant it belonged to Pirate Captain Levine Ironheart. The dark pirate. The emotionless pirate. The facial hairless pirate. The shortest pirate. The-

"Captain!" Levi turned and saw one of his ship mates. 

"Lionheart." Levi acknowledged. 

"There's already a crew ready to raid the town, as ordered. Sir. Is there anything else you would like?" Pirate Annie Lionheart asked. She became one of Levine's mates over a year ago. She earned the name Lionheart when she alone raided 3 far evil villages and destroyed them all in one night. All while crying out in rageous battle roars. 

"Aye. That'll be all –however," Levi began walking, "everythin' is cleaned right?" 

 

"It's a simple task!" Captain Levine roared, "Ya nasty disgustin' scamps! We're already hated. We're already filthy pillagers! We're already sick as it is! And you can't even _clean_ yourselves?!" 

His whole ship couldn't look at him. Too ashamed and frightened. 

"No one. I repeat, not one damned soul on my ship raids tonight if they are dirty or left my damn ship dirty."

 After long, the ship is perfect and the pirates are some what cleaner than they were before. 

"Now. I want takin and stealin not fightin and funin. If I hear so much as a scream tonight, heads will roll." Captain Levine said, "and keep the racket down." 

A group of pirates left the docked boat and into the town. Captain Levine looked to his left, "First Mate Mika Red Scar," the tall, black haired woman chose her name, she addressed herself as 'Mika Red Scarf' but was too quiet people thought she said 'Red Scar' now she's legendary and people still think she's known for a having a red scar.  

"Aye Captain!" 

"Secure the ship and find me some grub, I'm starving." Levi said resting his hands on the stirring wheel. He had only actually gone out to sea four times. And once wasn't even with this ship. And he'd never been out for more than two days. 

"Aye Aye Sir!" Mika walked away barking out orders at the drunken pirates who already started to party and play. 

 

Prince Erwin Ackerman wasn't asleep. Far from it. Pumping with excitement and adrenaline. Tonight he would sneak out of the castle and, dare he? Hell yeah he dares. He's off to be a pirate.

But he'll be back tomorrow, though. Levi will probably worry why he isn't in bed but he will just tell him he went out to the forest or something. And Levi will believe him because he usually would never lie to him. 

But Levi can't know about this. Even if Levi threatens to kill him, Erwin would rather die than have Levi hate him. Because Levi hates pirates, and nothing will change that. 

Once Erwin is close to the ship of his uncle's new intruder, he smiles. This is the mighty ship of Pirate Captain Ironheart. The dark pirate. He is heard to be fierce and merciless and deadly. He is one of the coldest pirates ever, yet one of the youngest.

Erwin looks down at himself and he's in dark brown loose trousers and black pirate boots. His shirt is loose and white and he has a black blazer over. His clothes aren't clean and perfect like his castle clothes, he made sure of that. The other pirates would be suspicious if he came in neat, clean clothes. 

When Erwin forwards to the dock that leads to Captain Ironheart's ship, he can hear the laughter and shouting of the free-spirited men and women.

He walks within fifteen feet of the ship and standing out there is a lady pirate with blonde hair, "Captain, they've lit the the mainsail on fire again." 

"How do they even-"  

"Con-Eye." 

"Damn him. Get that fire out and send ye to the water to get shiny shit. Tomorra night's plan'll have to do with shiny crap and sea creatures instead of actual shit and daggers." 

Was that Captain Ironheart? 

"Aye Captain." 

After the lady left, the captain turned towards the end of the dock that led into a dark shadow of the village.

Levi sees a man standing there. It fucking looks like his brother. 

"Aye 'elp ya, boy?" Levine speaks warningly. 

"Aye man," says the deep voiced man in the shadows, "lookin for Captain Ironheart." 

"A' ya now?" 

"Yessir." Erwin steps forward, "name's Yellow Beard."

"Shoulda gone with Dumb-win." Levi says letting his voice dip back into his usual unimpressed tone

"What?" 

"Or Er-Stupid. Or Nobeard. Or The _fucking_ prince." Levi said pulling Erwin his brother fully into the light of the moon and street lights. 

"Levi?!" 

"What the fuck at you doing here?"

"What the hell are YOU doing here?!" Erwin shouted grabbing his brother's shirt and shaking him. "What the fuck!" 

"Stop shouting." Levi says calmly, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way." 

"Find out what?" Erwin asks no longer yelling. 

"I'm a pirate. Captain Levine Ironheart." Levi looked up into his brothers eyes and attempted a smile though he felt nothing but anxious. 

"You're Ironheart?" 

"Yeah." 

Erwin laughs. Levi just stares and he doesn't get mad because he knows all of Erwin's laughs, and this isn't a making fun of someone laugh.

"How ironic. Kenny would kill to have your head and you've been sleeping just down the hall from him." Erwin grins. 

Levi smiles, "you're not mad?" 

"No, why would I-" Then Erwin realizes all the reasons he could be mad. 

"You lied. To me and mom. You betrayed the King and Country. You're a thieving rascal. You've probably killed people..?" Erwin questions the last part. Levi rolls his eyes and shakes his head no.

"And our brother is out fighting villains like you out at sea, risking is life. What would he say?" Erwin questions.

"Damn Levi. I'm so fucking proud of you." Levi answers softly. 

Erwin smiles. He was never mad. How can he be?! 

"But I don't care." Erwin says, "Pirate, Prince, Promiscuous, you'll always be my brother." 

"I'm not a damn promiscuous." 

"Just saying." 

"And me to."

Erwin laughs and looks out at the ship, "so.." 

"This is Rose." Levi says. 

"Can I join you two?" Erwin asks.

"You actually came here to be a fucking pirate?" Levi questioned. At first he thought maybe Erwin found out and wanted to confront him or something.

"Yes." Erwin confirmed, "I've dreamed about it." 

"I did that once," Levi said, "until I could barely sleep anymore."


End file.
